fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Elementalist (Pure's)
Elementalist This element is one of the most unique elements because it has multiple elements in one element, though I'll try to make it balanced. Elementalist includes Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Ice, Storm and Light element in it. This element also has 7 spells, each for one element, making it more special. Similar to Sans element, this Elementalist has no ultimate. Statistics Damage : Very High Defense : Very High Speed : Fairly High Spells Pyromantic Protection User initiates an uppercut attack which creates a blaze of fire thrown upwards, burning projectiles that touch it and negates damage from fire. Has 8% chance for every projectile burnt become to health. --> The user creates a blaze of fire on both of their hands then does an uppercut attack, dealing 100 ~ 220 damage to all players in front of them, lasting for 2 seconds. Projectiles that pass through it or near it become to ashes, depending on their kind, because fire-related blasts only detonate if they touch the protective fire. The flame shield negates damage from fire, but can not negate flame damage from Phoenix and Dragon. Whenever it burns a projectile, it has little chance of it converting the damage output of the spells to health. It can not burn blasts from Fire, Lava, Plasma, Phoenix, and Explosion. This shield spell has an 8 second cooldown. *Consumes 300 mana * Note : '''Detonated blasts have 8% chance of negating their damage from the explosion radius. '''Poseidon's Blessing User creates a large water puddle of water beneath them that heals them and nearby party members. Removes buffs from opponents within it and reduces their speed. Water related blasts are absorbed. --> The user raises both of their hands then strikes the solid floor, creating 12 stud range puddle of water around them. The puddle of water heals 15 health per 0.8 seconds for the magic caster and heals 12 health to party members. The puddle of water will last for 16.8 seconds. Strangers who come inside the puddle have their buffs dispelled (e.g effects from Flame Body, Rock Armor, Spectral Embodiment, Inertia, Nature's Blessing, Shockwave Halo, and Angelic Aura), and their speed is reduced by 25%. Water related projectiles (Water Stream, Water Tumble) is absorbed while intangible ones (Water Beam, Water Tornado) have their damage negated by 30% but they can be stunned. This transformation spell has a 30 second cooldown. *Consumes 400 mana and costs 2000 shards Knocking Wind User spins around extremely fast then creates 4 blasts of wind that evades the 4 nearest enemies, pushing them away and dealing medium damage. --> The user spins 180 degrees for 1.5 seconds then spins -180 degrees for another 1.5 seconds, causing a hump of wind gathered around them, which is then released into 4 wind tornadoes that will follow the 4 nearest enemies. The less opponents around, the less damage each tornado deals but they still do equal damage to each other, then inflicts a strong knock back. 1 opponent -> 45 ~ 90 damage x 4 = 180 ~ 360 DMG 2 opponents -> 90 ~ 180 damage x 2 = 180 ~ 360 DMG 3 opponents -> 60 ~ 120 damage x 3, 90 ~ 180 damage x 2 = 180 ~ 360 damage 4 opponents -> 180 ~ 360 damage x 1 = 180 ~ 360 DMG If there are 3 opponents, the caster releases 3 more smaller tornados each dealing the damage on the table for 3 opponents to deal equal damage since the 4 tornadoes evade 2 players, each. These tornadoes, unlike Wind Tornadoes, is not scattered and don't do high damage when multiple tornadoes hit. Rather, they reduce the damage to deal equal damage to each opponent. This close range spell has a 10 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 2300 shards Glacial Crystal User shoots a large ice shard that explodes into crystals on contact with anything solid then splits into 4 more shards that slow down opponents. --> The user throws a glacier-like shiny cyan crystal towards the direction they are facing, regardless of the position of the mouse cursor. This crystal explodes into a hump of larger crystals that will freeze opponents within their range, dealing 150 ~ 375 damage. The shard explodes into 4 more shards shot in 4 different directions. Each shard has the ability to pierce through players, unlike the larger crystal that explodes everytime it hits anything solid but different to it is that each shard does 80 ~ 160 damage and slows down opponents by 50% for 3 seconds. This projectile spell has a 6 second cooldown. *Consumes 300 mana and costs 2700 shards Earthquake User forms a long crack within a long range then hides underground causing players to shake then sprout out to their destination. Grabs all opponents on their location then slams them. --> The user punches the ground which makes a long crack towards a 30 stud range. It can cause players to shake and paralyzed for the duration of 4 seconds. The punch can deal 130 ~ 260 damage to surrounding opponents and slightly knock them away. The crack creates a short yet bright glow, then the caster digs unto and then travels towards that crack and rise up on their location, with a large, rocky arm and claws made of concrete. This will grab for up to 3 opponents within the area. Then they slam it forward, dealing 200 ~ 375 damage to those players. The rocky arm dissipates and this transportation spell has a 9 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 3000 shards Electro-Conductive Blasts User shoots 3 large projectiles that explode within a time span and deal high damage to opponents and stuns them. Projectiles near or within their explosion are absorbed to deal higher damage. --> The user throws 3 large electric blasts shot in front of them in cone shape. Each one of it explodes within 2.5 seconds and then stuns opponents and does 180 ~ 360 damage. The blasts can also absorb projectiles except for Sound and Explosion's. When absorbed, their explosion does 1.5x higher damage. This multi projectile spell has a 7 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 3500 shards Gamma Ray Burst User captures a nearby player and spits out gamma ray that damages them and blind, slowly reducing their energy. --> The user catches a small neutron star above them then clicks a certain location, dashing towards a very short distance. The nearest opponent caught gets stunned under the caster's will. They will eat the small star then spit out a beam of white light, blinding the target and dealing 40 ~ 75 damage for 5 seconds. Stamina and Mana is reduced gradually by 50 per 0.5 seconds for the duration of the beam. Opponents also take damage when they try to block the beam. At the ending, a large explosion is made, dealing fixed 125 damage, dealing a total of 325 ~ 500 damage. This contact spell has a 15 second cooldown. *Consumes 450 Mana and costs 3755 shards